cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Jackpot
Daniel Jackpot(Kayfabe) (born July 14, 1983)is an CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Danny Jackpot.. He currently wrestles for multiple company's including SMF, XGWL, WEDF, Jeri-MAX and ACW. Before Joining the leagues he is currently in today, he got his start at a company called Extreme Championship Federation. His initial on screen character was someone who was hated so much of the other stars that everyone wanted a piece of him, even the World Champion at the time Scorpion. Overall Danny Jackpot has won 9 World Championships over a decorated Caw Career. To interact with Danny Jackpot, You can find him at this link; http://www.youtube.com/user/NAWDannyJackpot Current Leagues Xtreme Global Wrestling League Danny Jackpot shocked everyone when he entered a business ran by XtremeTony, XGWL. It was a shock to few since a war by these 2 also sparked during the ACWL vs XGWL fued. Surprisingly these 2 forgave each other and in Febuary of 2008, Danny Jackpot defeated Scott Mcshannon on XGWL show 25. Danny Jackpot on XGW Fusion 27 suffered a lost to Patrick Hamburgh. At XGW 29 Danny Jackpot lost to Snoop Dogg in a number one contender fatal four way Crucero title match. Also involved in match was Dragon Boy and Justin Timberlake, TImberlake would be pinned after Jackpot reversed a move by Dragon Boy and the pin being unseen. On XGW Fusion episode 30, Danny Jackpot would once again defeat Scott Mcshannon. On XGW Fusion episode 31, Danny Jackpot suffered his first ever lost to Scott Mcshannon. At XGW Operation Freedom's pre show Scott Mcshannon failed at a sneak attack backstage. Danny Jackpot was able to overcome this and choke Mcshannon out with a shovel. Danny Jackpot won a fatal four way match, also involving Scott Mcshannon, at Shockwave episode 9 to be named the number once contender for the Crucero championship. Danny Jackpot would come up short at in Da House II against Richard for the XGW Crucero title. Also this was Danny Jackpots first ever title match in XGW. Danny lost his match against Richard at In Da House II. Danny currently is in the hunt for the XGW Crucero title. Once again Danny Jackpot had won a match to become the number one contender for the XGWL Crucero championship once again at Thug Life 2009. Again Danny hunts for the title. After working his ass off and multiple shots for the belt and winning so many Number One Contender matches but never being able to pull the trigger, at XGWL In Da House 3 Danny Jackpot finally pulled the trigger and won the XGWL Crucero Title from Snoop Dog. He would lose it at Paid In Full 3 though in a 6 man elimination match. Aggression Championship Wrestling On May 14th 2008, Danny Jackpot has been signed to a ACW contract. Danny Jackpot was successful in his debut against SMCS(Scott Mcshannon's alter ego). Danny Jackpot would lose a ladder fatal four way for the United States Title to Hellfire after almost grabbing the belt and being knocked down by Hellfire. Danny lost a fatal four way to Dr Loomis on Anesthesia.At Vendetta, Danny captured the ACW United States title by defeating Hellfire,Khaos,Executioner,and Dr.Loomis in a 5 way elimination match were he was able to eliminate everyone from the match. Danny has lately been teaming with Scott Taylor(Scotty 2 Hotty) to win the ACW Tag Team Championship. Danny would actually drop the belt at ACW Wrestlefest IV in a 4 way match in his first defense. Danny and Scott Taylor would win the ACW Mercenary Tag Team Titles at Black Bordello 2010 when they defeated Umaga & Lance Cade. Story Mode Federation ]]Danny Jackpot made a brief appearance in the famous caw league Story Mode Federation at Bitchamania 2008. He would defeat Spiderman for the SMF Hardcore Championship and shortly lose it to Jeff, a former super dingo. Danny was invited to come back to SMF for another night to face Jeff for the Hardcore title and the SMF 2008 Slammy Award for Best Hardcore Champion because of the tie they had when voted by the fans. Danny beat Jeff for the Hardcore Title but lost it shorty to Jeff soon after. Danny also won the SMF Slammy for SMF 2008 Slammy Award for Best Hardcore Champion Danny Jackpot signed a contract on March 16th, 2009 to compete as a regular superstar in SMF. On Danny's SMF Debut on War 2009 he attacked Teryo Law with a chair earlier in the night and when Mercurious and The Green Ranger were having a match for the SMF Championship Teryo attacked the Green Ranger and when Teryo tried to leave the ring, Danny ran down but Teryo block nailing Jackpot with the chair. Dannys night wasnt over because when he stood up he was greeted by the Rock with a Rock Bottom. Danny would team up with NGW HD Mercurious to face The Lawyerz in a tag team match which was the first time in about a year the former CCF Tag Team Champions were in the same ring together. Danny and Merc would lose to the Lawyerz and then the Lawyers would attack Jackpot leading to Boom coming down for the save, Boom took out the lawyers but then The Rock took out Jackpot and right before the Peoples Elbow, Jackpot stood up and nailed the Cash Out on The Rock. At the next Smackadown, Danny interrupted the Rock's concert and destroyed the Rock, at tne end of the attack, he pushed the Rock off the Smackadown Fist. Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation Danny Jackpot debuted along with Christian to defeat Mike Knox and Snitsky on a episode of Rawar. He pinned Knox off the One Kick K.O. He would wrestle Smokey at WEDF Fate of Champions Pre-Show but the match was ended when Kozlov interfered making a statement to Jackpot his Cawlission II opponent. Val Venis and Disco Inferno had come to Danny's aid and the three men attacked Kozlov and then danced in the ring. On WEDF Flame in a Cawllision II Preview Match. The New APA had reformed when Danny Jackpot(Representing OCL) and Pornoman(Representing SFW) fought in a losing effort to Smokey(Representing XWE) and Jeff Winninger (Representing WCF).After a couple months, the WEDF comity and officials overturned the decision and rewarded the New APA a victory by forfeit. Keeping the team undefeated. Afterwards a huge brawl involving many others happened. Ending with Ronald (Representing SMF) and Danny Jackpot being the last 2 involved and Ronald throwing Jackpot over the top rope. Once the arena cleared out Danny and Pornoman attacked Jeff. As of late Danny Jackpot had beaten Santino Morella in a quick match. Danny Jackpot's single winning streak continues as he won the WEDF Intercontinental Title from Chris Jericho in the first match of the debut show of Superstars. Danny Jackpot went to Rawar on Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel, the show was interrupted by Jeff Hardy, Vince Mcmahon, and William Regal. Vince announced Jackpot would defend his title against Umaga later on in the show and Danny Jackpot successfully retained after a One Kick K.O. Danny took his first lost in the WEDF 32 man tournament in the first match of the first round losing to John Morrison. Danny whos been retaining his belt week after week and even have become the WEDF Hardcore Champion 3 times in his career. He would suffer a lost to Orton right before a tag team match on WEDF Rawar and lost the Hardcore title, this beatdown also cost him the tag match as it seemed he didnt have much left in him. At the shock of everyone, WEDF One Night Stand proved to be a huge night for Jackpot when he someone successfully retained against the Big Show in a steel cage match when it seemed almost impossible. Danny would beat RVD on a episode of Rawar in a Beat the clock Sprint but then later the time was defeated by others. Allan Caesar came on the show randomly and called out Jackpot and Cena, a WEDF Triple Threat match was booked where Jackpot pinned Caesar and won the WEDF Champion and also still currently holding the Intercontinental Title. Danny would go on and shortly lose the belt to Stone Cold Steve Austin. Derek's Championship Wrestling League Danny Jackpot signed December 19th 2009 to DCWL, When asked; he said "No Mercy fed for the lulz". In his debut he would defeat Machojef and later in the night he would lose a 4 way match for the DCWL Hardcore Title. He defeated Michael Vick at DCWL Show 9 to take his spot in the International Title match. Danny would go to DCWL Battlefield and win the DCWL International Title. On DCWL Show 10, Danny Jackpot became a double champion when he captured the DCWL Hardcore Championship from Ed Kewl. Danny Jackpot after the match got ambushed by Bret Michaels and lost his DCWL Hardcore Title. Bret would defeat Dannny to lose the DCWL International Title, but moments after Danny defeated Bret to win the DCWL Hardcore Title due to the 24/7 rule. He woul d immediately lose it to El Jefe seconds later due to the 24/7 rule again though. Dan would seemingly go missing after all this and Bret would lose the title to a guy named Dan Doomsday, at DCWL Aftershock, Dan Doomsday retained against Bret Michaels and then revealed himself to be Danny Jackpot. New-WWE Danny Jackpot signed to New-WWE on December 23rd, 2009. Danny Jackpot was a big part of the efed version of New-WWE being a former World Champion and even being a multiple time champion on the Nitro/Impact brand. He will be making his New-WWE debut soon on the Smackdown brand. Danny made a successful return on an episode of Supertstars defeating Biff Andreas. Da Black APA was voted in by the fans, dominating the polls, to face Mr.MITB & Damar for the Unified Tag Team Championship, Jackpot and Javori won the belts in Jackpot's first New-WWE Title match at New-WWE Cyber Sunday. They would drop the titles at New-WWE Judgment Day in a 4 way tag team turmoil match to Raven & Jeff Jarret. (Ironically, Raven competes in Danny Jackpot's League NAW, and the Raven/Jarrett team was formed by Danny Jackpot when he wrote/co-owned the New-WWE E-fed and were former Nitro/iMPACT Tag Champs.) Danny would go on to feud Masterbubu for a bit before he would finally win the New-WWE Intercontinental Championship at New-WWE/NAW Night of Champions. Danny would hold the belt for quite a while before losing to LeMarcus Carter at New-WWE Summerslam after El Jefe had attacked him with a lead pipe and nailed the El Jefe Driver. Jeri-MAX Danny Jackpot made a special appearance on the Jeri-MAX New Year's Special. He went on to defeat Justin Gower's Charizard, Hitmonchan, and Gyarados in a Steel Cage Pokemon Battle using Bulbasaur, Poliwhirl, and Dragonite. While representing IWE, Danny entered the Season 1 Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble match at number 27, and would go on to win the match after eliminating Aladdin Hassan. Danny would then sign a contract with Jeri-MAX, officially adding him to the roster. After defeating Jurt Angle in his Jeri-MAX debut on Episode 17, Danny was jumped from behind by the Jeri-MAX European Champion and the man he eliminated last to win the Spiral Rumble, Aladdin Hassan. Outer Limit Wrestling Danny Jackpot took place in the OLW debut on 2010 in the 2-21-2010 Webmatch of OLW when he would face Charles Hansen and defeat him giving Charles Hansen his second ever lost in the squired circle. Danny Jackpot would win a triple threat match to win a shot at the OLW World Title. Defunct Leagues Extreme Championship Federation In 2005-2006 Danny Jackpot was signed to a indy company named ECF. People on the forum that was posted were not happy about this. Some members were in the company itself and were not happy as Danny was very hated on the forums for his beliefs. The owner John decided that this could be a great way to make a heel superstar which after 3 months in the company,Danny would win the World Heavyweight Championship from Scorpion. The reign did not last long as he would soon lose the title to G.I.Joe on a television show. He would then get into a feud with Bruce Lee were Bruce accidentally cost G.I.Joe the title when he missed Jackpot and nailed him with the belt. The next night Bruce Lee and Danny Jackpot were attacked by tag team Champions Mortal Kombat(Reptile and Scorpion). They would win the belts the same night in a tag team match. The next week in the re-match, Danny Jackpot turned on Lee and they capitalized and won the titles back. With Lee being the number one contender and Scorpion pinning Lee, this called for a triple threat at the next pay per view. Scorpion would once again win the belt but then lose it in a matter of seconds as Jackpot would nail Scorpion with the belt and then cash in his re-match clause. Jackpot would then bring in his brother Ron and the two would feud with Lee for a matter of matches with other stars like Mr.Clean and G.I.Joe but Jackpot was able to retain. After a solid half a year title run, Danny Jackpot would have to face Bruce Lee in a last man standing match. A week before the pay per view, Danny Jackpot's brother Ron died. The last televised show for ECF was a tribute to Ron as Jackpot grabbed the ring bell and tolled it 10 times and then played the last known clip of Ron alive. That week a lot of people felt bad for Danny and Danny became a face for the first time in his career. The public did not know of this pay per view would be the last for ECF besides Jackpot and a few other members who helped in ECF. Danny was suppose to retain the title against Bruce Lee, as John thought it would be the best for the company after the face turn. Danny opposed to the idea and said Lee should win the belt since he was chasing for so long and never was able to win and this would be the last opportunity. Lee would defeat Jackpot in the main event and last match in ECF history. Over The Edge Danny Jackpot who went a full year of not competing in CAW came back at OTE's No Holds Barred pay per view. He defeated Jack Skellington and Dante to win the OTE IC title. Danny Jackpot would be the last Intercontinental Champion of OTE after this event OTE retired. Plans was for Danny Jackpot to give the Intercontinental Championship back to Dante in his first defense which never happened. The last part of his 2007 Caw career was that he was Drafted to FTW due to his intercontinental title run. Danny Jackpot wore red and black attire this year. Fuck The World Danny Jackpot would go to FTW with his red and black attire and he would lose his first 2 matches in FTW. Which people started to consider Danny Jackpot's FTW run is almost done. But at FTW's OTE show 3, Danny Jackpot came back with a new look(white,black, and orange attire) Danny Jackpot during his FTW Entrance]] to defeat Chip Hazard to become the #1 contender for the Intercontinental title. Danny Jackpot won the Intercontinental title at FTW's Wrath pay per after defeating Akira in a ladder match. Danny Jackpot would again retire the title as the business closed at the time. FTW put on one more match which was a 6 man elimination chamber Danny Jackpot took part in for the FTW world title. The business will reopen and no word yet on if Danny Jackpot will return. War Zone Wrestling Danny Jackpot was signed to WZW War Zone Wrestling in late November and will debut in a Hardcore Title match against Mark "Undertaker" Calaway . He would defeat Undertaker and win the WZW Hardcore championship, being the first ever WZW Hardcore champion. He would shorty lose the title after wards to Billy the Blue Ranger due to the 24/7 rule. Danny would win the Intercontinental title from Vega in a open challenge on ShowDown! Danny Jackpot defeated IFW's David Tomerka in a WZW Acceleration match. WZW closed down afterward but their company of IFW is still left open. Insane Fearless Wrestling Danny Jackpot was assigned General Manager to WZW's third bring IFW. Danny Jackpot booked a match at WZW Battlefront for the IFW World Heavyweight Championship where he placed Mr. Wrestling IV vs Ian McGrath. Mr. Wrestling IV won the IFW Light Heavyweight Championship, controversy is around the match due to Mr. Wrestling IV using the Cashout and Slot Machine to win the match. Also with Mr. Wrestling IV being a former gimmick for Danny Jackpot. Mr. Wrestling IV would lose the IFW World title to Ian McGrath. IFW would close and WZW Would Reform with some stars from the IFW Roster. Danny Jackpot had opted to not return and relinquished his title. Celebrity Caw Federation Debuted in Celebrity CAW Federation during a infamous smoke session with Teryo Law who at the time was the CCF Hardcore G Champion. Danny Jackpot won a 4 man battle royal at CCF Ferocity New Year's Extravaganza and then was attacked by Mike Tyson until Teryo Law made the save. The 2 beat on Mike Tyson until a impromptu tag match was made with Danny Jackpot and Teryo Law vs Mike Tyson and Timothy. The 2 would win to end of the night with Danny pinning Tyson. The next week Danny and Teryo would the CCF Tag Team titles by defeating Kenan and Kel and shortly later were attacked by the Afrofags. On February 28th, 2009. CCF Closed its doors for good with Danny Jackpot and Teryo Law being the last CCF Tag Team Champions. TNE Caw Danny Jackpot debuted when he came out and attacked SMCS. Nailing his finisher multiple times on his former enemy. Danny would go on to win the TNE World Heavyweight Championship against Scott Mcshannon. World Caw Federation Danny Jackpot made his debut in WCF against Slash as The Godfather's choice to face Slash for the WCF Entertainment Championship. Danny would defeat Slash and win the WCF Entertainment Championship at Bound to Be Horny. World Hardcore Wrestling Danny Jackpot won the World Heavyweight Title on the debut episode of WHW Massacre against Randy Orton inside a steel cage match. WHW Ended when SMF Swagger formed all his leagues into one and Jackpot had not been signed to a contract. Forum Federations SFW Danny Jackpot competing in SFW which was the very first CAW league for the SMF Forums. Danny had won the SFW Tag Team Championship once with Pornoman when they were the New APA. Danny would then defeat Smokey later on in his career to win the SFW World Championship which he currently holds to this day. Danny beat Smokey on SFW Wrestling Classic 4 to retain the SFW World title while Randy Orton was the Special Guest Referee. Danny Jackpot would beat the All Bureain by countout on SFW Wrestling Classic 5 to retain the title but he only won because he was thrown into the ring at the 9 count and The all Bureain couldn't make it back in the ring in time. Smokey then got Shetty's permission to have a match against the fallen Jackpot and he pinned Jackpot to win the SFW World title ending Danny's title reign. Danny had suffered a lost to Smokey in his rematch on SFW Wrestling Classic 6 and afterward Shadow Joker had attacked Jackpot. SFW had closed down shorty afterward. SFF Danny now also competes in another federation involved with the SMF Forums. Danny has yet to make much of a impact in the company. Danny had beaten Smokey recently at SFF Primetime's Main Event. SFF had one last show called SFF One Last Hoorah where the New-APA would face each other for Pornoman's World title inside a steel cage. Danny Jackpot would win the match and hold the SFF Title for a matter of minutes before SFF Closed down and he would be the last champion. Special Appearances Cawllision 2 Danny Jackpot wrestled 2 matches at the CAWllision 2 Pay Per View. He wrestled a four way for the WEDF U.S title against Oshujax, Vladimir Kozlov, and Smokey where Smokey would pin Kozlov to win. Later in the eventing he would take part in the battle royal where he would have the most eliminations and finally got eliminated by Kozlov. Jackpot was soon missed by the show's commentator Bpez who demanded Jackpot for the remainder of the match which would be won by SCAW. Danny Jackpot never wrestled at a Cawllision again due to him gaining ownership to the event after the drama from SCAW fans of the entire event. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation Danny Jackpot eliminated "Big Daddy" Weirdman at Cawllision 2 in the Battle Royal, Weirdman kept trash talking him and the New APA on EHWF shows and Danny Jackpot sneaked in and Knocked Out Weirdman backstage after all the talking. It was revealed during the 2010 CAW King of the Ring that Danny Jackpot had appeared in a EHWF house show. after this appearance. Internet Championship Wrestling League Danny Jackpot is ICWL's General Manager making appearances their occasional for his duties. Global Wrestling Nation At GWN Destruction Zone Episode 2, Danny Jackpot & Bret Michaels won the GWN Duo Championship when they poked fun of the critics who say they demand to win and use that to automatically win the belts. Danny would continue to make appearances here but never sign a contract. Danny would leave GWN due to backstage arguments over revealing GWN's real owner, Thus making a obviously fake Danny Jackpot competing in GWN. CAW King of the Ring 2010 Danny Jackpot representing WEDF came into CAW King of the Ring as the WEDF Intercontinental Champion and in round one would successfully retain the title against Big Daddy Weirdman of the EHWF. In the second round Danny Jackpot defeated RAWR's Fred Durst. Danny would lose to Bret Michaels in the 3rd round, This was one of the most wanted encounters of the tournament and did not disappoint. New Era of Sports Entertainment Danny Jackpot showed up in Shetty's league NESE, Where he talked to Shetty about their up and coming DCWL International Title match in DCWL. This happened at NESE Brooklyn Rage. Family Ron Jackpot Zach Starr Championships and accomplishments *'Story Mode Federation' ** SMF Hardcore Championship (2 Times) ** SMF 2008 Slammy Award for Best Hardcore Champion *'Extreme Championship Federation' **ECF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **ECF Tag Team Championship (1 Time ) (w/ Bruce Lee) *'Fuck The World' **FTW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time)(Last) *'Over The Edge' **OTE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) (Last) *'War Zone Wrestling' **WZW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) (First) **WZW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) *'Aggression Championship Wrestling' **ACW United States Championship (1 Time) **ACW Mercenary Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (w/Scott Taylor) (Current) *'Celebrity Caw Federation' ** CCF Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (w/Teryo Law) (Last) *'TNE Caw' **TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) (Last) *'World Caw Federation' **WCF Entertainment Championship (1 Time) (Last) *'SMF Forums Wrestling' **SFW Tag Team Championship (1 time) (w/Pornoman) **SFW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *'World Hardcore Wrestling' **WHW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) (Last) *'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation' **WEDF Championship (1 Time) **WEDF Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) (Current) **WEDF Hardcore Championship (3 Times) *'Xtreme Global Wrestling League' **XGWL Crucero Champion (1 Time) *'Insane Fearless Wrestling' **IFW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *'SMF Forum Federation' **SFF World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) (Last) *'Derek's Championship Wrestling League' **DCWL International Championship (2 Time) (Current) **DCWL Hardcore Championship (2 Time) *'New-WWE' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (w/Javori Smart) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (w/Javori Smart) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) *'Global Wrestling Nation' **GWN Duo Championship (w/Bret Michaels) (1 Time) *'Jeri-MAX' **Spiral Rumble (Season 1) CAW Forum Award Accomplishments *SMF Forums (Story Mode Federation Forums) **'SMF Forum 2009 Best Original CAW Superstar ' **'SMF Forum 2009 Most Overrated CAW Superstar' *SCAW Forums (Superstars of CAW Forums) **'SCAW Forum 2009 Best Original CAW Superstar ' **'SCAW Forum 2009 Most Overrated CAW Superstar' Footnotes *1: – Danny Jackpot was under the Mr Wrestling IV persona and when he had won the IFW World Title, it was called the IFW Light Heavyweight Title and the belt was renamed when WZW closed and IFW needed a World Champion. *2: - Won as "Unified Tag Team Championship", Which gave him both tag title reigns along with Javori. *3: – http://z7.invisionfree.com/Story_Mode_Federatio/index.php?act=idx *4: – http://z3.invisionfree.com/SCAWForumZone/index.php?act=idx In wrestling Finishers & Signatures As Danny Jackpot *'Finishing Moves' **Cash Out - Butterfly DDT or Lifting Spinning DDT (2004 - Currently Used) **One Kick K.O - Shinning Wizard or Standing Round House Kick (2009 - Currently Used) **Super Cash Out - Elevated DDT from Turnbuckle (2009) **High Roller - Lifting double underhook facebuster (2009) **Slot Machine - 630 Splash (WZW) (2009) **''Hitting a Jackpot'' - Gory Bomb (2008) **Dealers Cut - Osaka Street Cutter (2008) **Sharpshooter (2004-2006, 2007-2008) *'Signature Moves' **Money Shot - Diving splash with theatrics **Lariat **Running Facecrusher to Knee. **Belly to Belly Suplex **Enzuigiri **Two Punches followed by a punch with theatrics **Different Versions of Standing STOs As Mr.Wrestling IV *'Finishing Moves' **'Slot Machine' - 630 Splash (WZW) (2009) **'Cash Out' - Butterfly DDT (2009) **''Hitting a Jackpot'' - Gory Bomb (2008) **''Believer'' - Behind the back Double underhook Facebuster (2008) Wrestling Themes *Wrestling Themes **'"Reach for the Sky" - Social Distortion' **"Alive" - P.O.D **"Coming of Age" - Breaking Point **"I'll Do Anything" - Shannon Moore''' ''' **"APA Theme" - Jim Johnston (New APA Theme) **"Bad Man" - Jim Johnston (Current New APA Theme) Category:XGWL Category:Legendary CAW Category:CAW Category:CAW Mainstream Category:CAW Veteran Category:ACW Category:SMF Category:Story Mode Federation Category:OCL Category:CEW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown